The World Ends With You
by Jack M Murk
Summary: We live we die, we move on in the world. But for that one instance of a second the world stood still for all that the wizardry world knew was lost. All hope was gone, everything that they fought so hard for vanished. Follow Harry in his 6th year.
1. The Day the Wizardry World Stood Still

_**(( Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the Harry Potter Series. I do own other fictional characters of my own creation within this story.))**_

_**Full Summary: We live we die, we move on in the world. But for that one instance of a second the world stood still for all that the wizardry world knew was lost. All hope was gone, everything that they fought so hard for vanished. But even through the darkest of tunnels there is always a light at the end. Follow Harry in his 6th year and his trials of the heart and mind. **_

_**((A/N: This is all a beta version of this story, most of it is already finished on little slips of paper scattered around my already overly cluttered desk. There are probably a lot of grammar errors and hopefully very few spelling errors. Enjoy and please leave constructive feedback.))**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Day the Wizardry World Stood Still**_

"NO!" Harry screamed as he watched Sirius slip through the veil of death, his eyes slowly passed towards Harry's eyes. They were filled with pain, regret, and yet a weird sort of happiness in them. Harry knew that Sirius was going to see his best friend, his family, the thing that made him, him. But that wasn't enough for Harry he didn't want Sirius to died. No, not this time, he was going to be selfish, he wasn't going to let Sirius die tonight, not if he could help it. The one man who changed his world for him, the one man who would give anything for him just to make him laugh one more time. He wasn't going to let this man die. Harry ran towards the veil, unaware of all of the array of multi-color spells passing by him, unaware that everyone had stopped there fighting just to watch the boy who lived jump through the veil of death.

Everyone from the order gasped, to shocked to realize what had just happened, both Sirius and Harry were gone. Those closest to the veil stepped away, only now realizing that they didn't do anything to stop the boy. Everyone from the Knights of Aden stood and watched, All of them, dressed in there standard light blue and tan urban camo, black solider boots, and a black balaclava covering there face. Seven of them, stood in the back of the room, there wands drawn at the death eaters but stopped in any attack when they witnessed the young boy running. They soon withdrew themselves from the battle and vanished back into the darkness to which they came. Even the death eaters themselves stopped and then soon ran out of the department excited at the fact that Voldemort's enemy, the one he had defied him more times then anyone else alive, simply threw his life away for his uncle. The symbol of hope and all things that were good. Had passed through the veil just to save his godfather. He had given up his life in a futile attempt to save his godfather.

The fighting around them slowly died down after the death eaters left. Leaving the Order to attend to the damage that had occurred. Those part of the order started to take count of who was knocked out and who was killed. Lucky for them, only a few were critically injured, Hermione being injured herself along with other various members of the DA. The Order also noticed that the once and powerful Alice Tiberius, ancient vampire, master of death, and Harry friend and comrade that had helped him throughout the entire year laid on the ground headless, her body smoldered under the onslaught of the amount of curses that hit her while she tried to keep Harry safe from the entire battle.

"He..." Ron spoke up, in the middle of the dead silence that had overcome the order. It came out as just a small whisper, and even then his voice faltered on him. He couldn't, no he wouldn't believe that Harry jumped through the veil without a second thought. His best friend since they first met, they had done everything together, taking down giant chess boards, giant serpents, girls, and everything else. They were suppose to take on the world together, Hermione, Harry and Himself! The golden trio were now just the golden dual and if that. Harry was really what kept them together, his natural instinct for what was good. He never judged someone until he had met them. Ron just broke down, his eyes brimmed with tears and his body collapsed on the ground. Luna moved over, bits of her clothing still were smoking from the amount of magic that had passed through the air. She wrapped her arms around Ron, trying to comfort the young man who had lost what meant most in his life. She like Ron couldn't accept the fact, there friend, the boy who lived, was gone.

Dumbledore's arrival only added to the fact that the war took a turn for the worst.. His eyes scanned with haste to find that those within the chamber seemed to be stopped in time. Fear gripped his body as he started to take count. The battle itself was something he hadn't expected, he was pulled away by another matter. Only to find that it was a distraction to the real battle in the ministry.

"Where's Harry." Dumbledore asked, his mind focused on just one important matter. One fallen child, others bruised and injured. His order and the entire setup attempt by Tom had taken his forces by surprise. As much as it was devastating, Tom had not taken over the ministry and they still had Harry or so he thought. His eyes start to frantically search for any sign of his most beloved and most important members to his Order and to his well being.

"Professor... they...he.." Remus choked up, he couldn't seem to find the words. His eyes started to water and his body shook. "they.." Remus couldn't trust his own words, his last link to the marauders, his last link to those who stood by him all the full moon nights when no one else would. The last link to his past and the people that loved him for who he was.

Dumbledore's eyes went directly to the veil, it couldn't be possible. The prophecy had told him that things like this couldn't happen. His Harry, the one he tried his hardest to keep the boy safe, tried to shelter him from the world and help him enjoy his childhood as much as possible. He didn't want Harry to worry about the world being on his shoulders. And yet it was, as much as he wanted to see those vibrant green eyes, it wasn't there. The once symbol of hope, vanished and like that, the world seemed to grown darker.

"Professor.." Remus whispered,. He noticed that the once and mighty Dumbledore looked like his age had caught up to him. The once recognizable twinkle in his eyes vanished. And his face became pale, Remus could see that he was lost. "We couldn't stop Harry, he just..."

"came back from the veil..." Dumbledore, his face was rarely one to show an over amount of emotion but clearly was in utter shock. From losing Harry to now seeing the impossible, he was one of the few people who knew what the veil was. But before his eyes, a hand emerged from the veil, the room started to vibrate with the amount of magical energy stored up in the room from the previous battle and now something was emerging from beyond the veil itself. The world stopped, as a head poked out of the veil, long messy black locks with running lines of crimson draped around a face all of them was almost sure they would never see again. Underneath these locks hid the emerald eyes everyone remembered him for. Harry pulled himself all the way out of the veil with Sirius on his back. Both looked utterly exhausted, there faces had the look of death, yet they were clearly there. Harry looked aged, battle tested. He looked like a man who had seen to much death in his lifetime. His face was chiseled and his once boyish features turned into more of a man.

Harry cleared the veil and turned around, not noticing the stares around him nor the gasp and awes. He pulled out his wand and whispered words that no one was able to hear. The Veil trembled and hissed like a caught snake, as the room started to shake. The faint pungent scent of brimstone, lilies, and sulfur filled the room. The ground started to crack, and ghostly cries filled the room. The ambient magic that still sat heavy in the room moved together in clumps becoming visible to the naked eye. All of which started to move towards Harry.

Everyone watch the magic make its way to Harry and gather itself around his body. His own aura lashed out among the department of mysteries. It looked like tendrils of light danced around his body. Everyone moved near Dumbledore. The power that seeped off of Harry was truly awe inspiring. Louder the sounds grew, the more intense the smells became unnatural, a wave of power rippled from Harry. Knocking all those but the most strongest over onto the group, everyone found it hard it to breath as the physical force of magic was clogging up the air Dumbledore brought up his shield along with other members of the order who were still trying to stand up, to block out the display of power that came from Harry.

The veil waned, and cried, then not a few seconds later let out another piercing demonic scream. The screams of the death, Screams from angels and demons dying in mortal combat with each other. It seemed that for a few seconds, the worlds of the living and the dead merged together and the magic rippled from Harry, like a rock thrown into a pond. And as soon as it started it was over, everything stopped, the veil simply disappeared and all that was left was a cracked obsidian, glowing red rock, and the strong scent of sulfur.

"That's not" Remus started to whisper. Harry turned his head to see the awestruck members of the order and the DA, all of them stood still. There eyes couldn't hide the fear that he suddenly instilled on them. No one had the power to destroy a powerful artifact, no one. And yet the boy who defined the impossible did it without even saying a word or so it seemed.

"Possible." Dumbledore meekly responsed.

Harry turned his head up to see the old headmaster looking old and distressed and his eyes told him all that he needed to know. He smirked, then turned his eyes to the order, he knew he did something awe inspiring, and probably not even possible. But they didn't know the story, they didn't know how much he fought and how much he suffered just to get his godfather back. They probably could never understand the suffering that he had threw himself into all for the sake of his godfather.

"Harry..." Remus said, and moved closer to Harry. Harry himself gave the old werewolf a smile of confidence, before the over usage of magic finally caught up to him and the black unconsciousness of his mind took him over.


	2. Guess Who's Back?

**Chapter 2 - Guess Who's Back?**

_**((A/N: Any and all thoughts pertaining to religion are just that, I mean no offense to any religion it's just part of the story.))**_

"What's the update, Madam Pomfrey." Sirius asked.

"Not Good, . His body is physically exhausted but in good condition. What ever you guys did in that veil.. it took a lot out of him. His body can only take so much before it gives out. His magical core is drained completely. I don't even know how he's still breathing, by all accounts he should dead. And to top it off, his magical core has completely changed, he has traced amounts vampire blood within his blood, along with something else, but it's so small that I didn't even register it the first time. But I have to say it is quite progressive. The marks up and down his back like he's been fighting, and on his chest, over his heart. He has an scar which can't be healed and I'm not talking about the one like on his head. It's very different from that one. It's something else entirely." Pomfrey sighed at the amount of trauma the boy must have went through.

"And the crazy part about it, it almost looks like.. well no it couldn't really be, but it looks like a hand print. But I guess he's been marked with a lighting bolt shape scar why shouldn't a hand print be any different. And I can't even begin to decipher what type of magic is contained within it or what it is doing to him." Pomfrey sighed as she pulled out two vials of dreamless sleep from one of her front pockets. "I don't know what you two went through but from my guess, I can always say you went to hell and back again!"

Sirius laughed as he thought about his trip, for most of it he could hardly remember that was until Harry got him. After that he it's was a frighting memory of what must have gone through to get him. "Pomfrey you have no idea. If it wasn't for Harry I'd most likely would have been in Hell. Harry fought the devil and demons themselves to redeem my soul. And to even think that he did it by himself...well Alice and him, but since she didn't have any power in that realm it was mostly Harry."

Pomfrey gasped at the idea, she wasn't really a religious woman, she grew up believing in a god, but that soon lost it's way when she discovered magic. She often wondered how magic fit in with religion?

"Alice, your talking about Harry's.. er.." Pomfrey didn't know quite how to put Alice in terms of a relation to Harry.

"Yes, his dear vampire friend. Comes to find out, she took her own life that night in the ministry. As she put it, the world wasn't worth living when Harry jumped into the veil." Sirius said and noted how usually calm Pomfrey was.

"Ah.. well she was a dear. I guess they were pretty close even though all of us thought of her as.. well trouble to say kindly. Then again there probably wasn't much we could do, could we?" Pomfrey said.

"yeah... she admitted to loving Harry like a mother." Sirius remembered that talk, just before they were to go back through the gate. "As for that hand print.." Sirius stopped, as much as he wanted to talk about Alice, he wasn't quite ready to give into his feelings about her. Alice was one person he had a hard time coming around to like. But over the past half a year traveling with Alice. She grew on him, he come to respect her in that she only wanted the best out of her young apprentice. Sirius shook his head out of his thoughts and continued.

"well let's just say I was never a religious man until this journey. I never really believed in a god or a devil. Or the fact that sinners went to hell and good doers go to heaven. Of course there it wasn't like that. It's just a matter if you believe or not believe. I don't know to much about that, I was trying to get my arse out of there. Could you imagine how much this entire journey was a shocker. Of course there are those who will never believe, and there are those who will. But after seeing what I saw, it's hard not to believe in heaven and hell. But I'm going off topic from what the Hand print was. It's the hand of one of the Archangels. Terrifying angel that one is.. all of them are, they aren't the holy saving grace everyone makes them out to be."

Again Pomfrey gasped at the very through that the young boy was blessed with...well she didn't know what to think any more. Her attention was broken as Harry groaned from the next bed over.

"I never asked him what it means, he never really told me.. he just.. well you know Harry sometimes he sometimes he locks himself away even if he's looking you in the eyes." the sorrowful tone from Sirius only defeated the mood in the room. He wished he was as close to Harry as Hermione or Ron was. He wish he could tell the boy to come home with him, live the life a boy is meant to live. But instead he was a fugitive on the run, hidden from the public eye in his own house in which he was a prisoner.

"Albus informed the Order a few days after your return that nothing will ever be the same again. But I had imagined that it would be all the media attention not this..The things this poor boy has gone through is beyond something any of us can ever or will ever imagine." Pomfrey sighed.

"Quite right... Quite right, Lily and James always said that Harry would be special.. but I doubt they ever foresaw anything like this. What is Dumbledore saying about Harry now?" Sirius turned his body and groaned, he was still a bit sore from the adventure.

"He wants a full update on his condition. I can only imagine what happened when he destroyed the veil. From what of the other members have been saying the power that Mr. Potter had been displaying was somewhat unnatural." said Poppy.

"Couldn't tell you about that, I do know that he has grown a lot since he entered that veil. I do know that he spent a lot of time studying. And from what Alice told me, great muggle generals had taken great interest in him. Who knows what he might have learned from the souls down there. " Sirius shrugged.

Pomfrey shivered at the thought. It was like having the entire history of the world all in one place. First hand accounts to everything. Battles, spell creations, lost memories and lost knowledge throughout the ages. A resource like that in the wrong hands could bring destruction upon the world.

"What about this vampire blood in his system?" Pomfrey asked jarring herself away from the depressing thoughts of a boy who now control his own fate.

"That's Alice's blood, she gave it as a gift to Harry a few months before she had died. In a small vial he kept it around his neck. At the time she didn't know it gave him the ability to conquer death. Unlike Harry, I was immediately taken by the guards, I guess her blood gave him the ability to remain invisible to anything that was dead. This remained up until his battle with Calphus." Sirius trailed off and thought about to that fateful battle. "You should have seen Harry in battle, his sword in one hand, his wand in the other. The fire in his eyes... the madness... his eyes Pomfrey... I've never seen them glow with so much power.. they were pure green.. not like his normal green. No this was much more..." Sirius thought about the power behind those eyes. "I suppose Calphus got the last laugh really.. Harry had struck him down, but Calphus stuck the vial that kept him safe from the demons and angels of the deadworld. With all the cuts and slices on his skin I'm sure some of it got into him. Plus.. the hell he brought upon him. Once the vial had been broken suddenly he was recognizable in the world of the dead. And living beings are not meant to be there."

"Calphus?" Poppy asked.

"Calphus, ancient devil a real nightmare for those who summoned him. And I guess it has happen in the past or so he's claimed." Sirius shrugged at the memory of Harry fighting the ancient devil.

"How did he do it? I mean how did he beat a devil."

"With skill I've never seen. He looked like an angel of death, with all the fury of the gods behind him. It was scary poppy, it was something very unnatural. I almost wanted to say that he lost his mind in that rage and if it wasn't for an divine intervention I think that we would have lost Harry completely." Sirius shifted and groaned at the pain that rippled from his side through his entire body. "With Alice's blood coursing through his body do you think that he'll be like her?"

"No.. most likely not, usually when one is turned they are completely drained so there isn't anything to fight the vampire virus. Harry is a strong boy, plus he would be showing signs of dying already if he was contaminated. Thought I'm sure for the next few weeks he might be experiencing side effects of what vampire can do." Pomfrey took up a seat next to Sirius. She normally kept her hair up in a bun but given the recent events and the constant attention of her patients her hair casually fell down to her shoulders framing her gracefully aged heart shape face. Sirius gulped at the sight, and shifted his eyes away from her.

"How long before he wakes up?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe a few day, but at this point who knows. His body took a toll beyond what most of us could even handle. He does need his rest. And you to, you need some rest yourself, you might have not done everything that Harry had done but you still need to rest. Plus. Albus probably wants you back, I guess the press is coming tomorrow." Pomfrey stood up and handed Sirius the dreamless sleep bottles, "Have a good night Sirius."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Alright alright, quite down you claws! Today's official debate will be focused on this week's topic. How will Mr. Potter's destruction of the veil and invasion of the ministry effect the current ministry now that we know you-know-who is back?" The head ravenclaw stated, her eyes looked around the small group of students that consisted of many different age groups. "For those who are new to our morning group discussions we have very few rules, unless the purple snitch is hovering over your head you are not allow to talk. If and when the snitch is hovering over your head will you be able to state your opinion. There are no wrong of invalid opinions in our debates, but please keep on the topic at hand."

One of the younger Ravenclaws that sat the end of the table hand her hand raised. "I have a question.... mmm" The young ravenclaw looked a bit unsure of herself, her face masked of concentration as she thought carefully of what she was about to say. "Won't the professors get mad at us having a debate over another student? Who is in the hospital wing trying to survive what ever had happen to him?"

The head Ravenclaw looked a bit perturbed at the young claw's words, "we are free to discuss any topic that comes up, I have already cleared the topic with the professors and they have agreed that while it might seem rude to discuss the events surrounding Mr. Potter is is not out of our boundaries. Now, without any more questions let's start this debate." With that said the head Ravenclaw opened the small golden box in front of her and opened it. Out came a purple snitch fashionably wobbling ever so slightly before zooming off towards the head claw. "Now, we will begin with the destruction of the veil." The snitch zoomed off down the table to another claw.

"I don't see how Harry could have destroyed the veil, it's an ancient artifact and probably had more then enough enchantments to make it unbreakable. How do we know these sources to be true?" The young claw who went by the name Peter Taylor stated. The snitch once again moved off to another ravenclaw.

"We all know that the daily prophet isn't much when it comes to choosing between facts and fiction. But it would also explain why all of the teachers were out and about that night. It would also explain why the minister is going to be sacked and why there has been a constant stream of reporters here trying to get an interview with Mr. Potter." The much younger claw stated.

"For the sake of the debate let's just say what the prophet is true. We can further discuss how it happen later when we can research the facts into Mr. Potter's ability to destroy such and object. Now, back to the topic at hand how will the destruction of the veil affect the current ministry?" the head claw said just as the snitch zoomed to the very end of the table where the newly arriving Lovegood sat with a smile.

"Hopefully the minister will now be enlighten that the second war has already started instead of trying to hide everything with cloaks and shadows. Of course by now it might be to late for the current ministry to do anything against Voldemort." Luna said dreamily as the snitch hovered above her before shooting off again.

Hermione and Ron sat still in the great hall , they were the earliest of the Griffindors to wake up. They hadn't said much since that day, they didn't know what to say. Harry and Sirius both were still recovering from the event in the hospital wing. The great hall itself was empty apart from the few Ravenclaws who were in a heated debate about what happen that night in the department of mysterious. Harry's return from the veil hadn't gone unnoticed, even more so the return of Voldemort shook the magical community to the core. Fudge's head was on the block, and most of the Ministry was in an uproar. Many events from that night hadn't come to public light yet. Sirius was still under wraps, only the order truly knew that Harry pulled him back from the Veil. The public did know that Harry jumped into the veil to rescue a member of the DA, but the member was being kept anonymous for obvious reasons.

"I'm telling you it's not possible to come back from that Veil, the ministry uses it to throw items deemed to dangerous for the public to get there hands on. Even some of the most heartless of criminals are tossed into that veil. Someone just doesn't go jumping in and comes back out like nothing happened! I'm tell you it's impossible!" The debate at the ravenclaw table turned into an all out frenzy of yelling. The poor purple snitch zoomed over the table trying to get to everyone who had something to say. But the rowdiness of the Claws had become to intense for the poor thing it just decided to settle down in the middle of the Ravenclaw table.

"Well, Harry just did it, it's all over the daily prophet. So it is possible! How can you explain that?" Another ravenclaw yelled, soon the entire table was shouting out, some defending Harry, some not. When the yelling did die down, they all seemed to agree, the story had some merit, and Harry had done the impossible.

"I can't explain that, but what I am trying to explain is that the paper must be wrong, it just must be. To think that students, you know, the golden trio and this whole thing about Dumbledore's Army being there fighting death eaters is impossible and not even provable. In fact it's quite absurd to think of such things. I for one do not think, or ever will think that Dumbledore would build such a group, and even more so build a group out of mere children. And if he did, why did it go unnoticed by the ministry all this year up until the end!" The Head Ravenclaw shouted.

Hermione and Ron turned there heads up to look at the Ravenclaws. How could students even begin to talk about what had happen. Hermione didn't even have the energy to go over there and tell them off, she just didn't want to hear it.

The door slammed open, effectively ending what was left of the debate, Professor McGonagall stood there. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on the only two Gryffindors at the table. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs, Granger please come with me." Instantly both Gryffindors were on there feet and followed the professor out of the great hall and over to the hospital wing. It had been almost two weeks since Harry came back from the impossible, they kept getting told that he was resting and didn't want to be bothered. They were finally going to have there chance to talk to there friend.

Harry sat quietly in the hospital wing in his small white bed, curiously labeled, Mr. Potter. Harry chuckled at the site that he had now become a permanent resident in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing. His back against the headrest, his now stretched to the end of the bed. His eyes reflected his thoughts, deep, painful, traumatic, and yet they carried hope. After all he had gone through, he had made it, and had made it with Sirius.

He wondered how long he had been sleeping. He also wondered how the world around him was reacting. Were they shocked, maybe they would be scared of him. He did come back from the dead, twice, would they condemn him, maybe they would think of him as a saint? He chuckled and looked at the nightstand next to him, he noticed that his journal was there, one that he found during his adventure, his glasses though he didn't need them as much anymore, a small shrunken down trunk which he sure that the ministry probably tried to get open. He half laughed to himself, oh what a trip it had been.

In the fit of his self humor Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall walked into the room. Hermione didn't hesitate to rush over to Harry's said and envelop him into an death grip type hug. Harry couldn't help himself in taking in a deep breath of her rose smelling hair. He didn't at all protest the fact she was almost killing him in her hug or that his ribs still hurt along with everything else in his body. He didn't want her to let go, but she pulled away. He almost wanted to pull her back into a hug but hesitated when he saw Ron with a Cheshire grin upon his face looking at him.

"It's good to see that your in good condition, considering." Ron spoke first breaking the silence.

"Oh Harry, I swear...if you go and do that again I'll kill you myself!" Hermione's voice shrilled but it didn't stop Harry from grinning. He had wished so many times that she had been there with him. At least it would have been a better adventure.

"Come Hermione, I'm sure that Harry doesn't want to hear that." Ron piped in and pulled up a seat next to Harry. Hermione continued to sit next to Harry as if he was going to vanish at the mere action of blinking. McGonagall was amused at how the golden trio reacted to such of an event. They had been split up, torn apart by war, and when they had lost all hope in the matter fate seemed to drive them back into each other arms.

"So, where did you see, where did you go? You look like time went faster then time here? You look healthy, stronger.. oh where did that come from?" Hermione blushed before her rapid pace of questions continued. "What's on the other side of the gate? They've had studies but nothing really other then just theories. Since your the only one that truly testify of what is on the other side I'm sure that people will want to know what is on the other side." Hermione rattled off, and probably for the first time in his life, Harry didn't seem to mind. "What a journey it must have been, I'd say time is about a year or two faster then this time line.. to ten minutes of our time.. I mean I wasn't there or anything, I was kinda knocked out, but from what they told me I.." she sheepishly looked with a slight pink blush creeping up onto her face, "I kinda took the time to look through all of the books possible about the subject. There wasn't much, just.--"

"Enough Hermione, I swear, your going to kill Harry just by talking his ear off. I'm sure that's the last thing he wants to hear." Ron huffed, "Harry, Mate, the DA did a fine job that night. You trained us well. Most of us are certainly looking forward to next year about what we will be doing."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped her head to him.

"it wasn't good enough Ron, Hermione still got hit, and Sirius.." Harry was told many times over that what happen that day wasn't his fault and what he did something more then anyone could ask for. "it's my fault I didn't prepare you for this, we should have worked on more team tactics, covering each other rather then trying to face folks one on one." Harry berated himself and lowered his eyes. He had failed, he let Hermione get cursed, he let Sirius almost die.

"Harry.." Hermione whispered and placed her hand on top of his before she turned her eyes to stare directly into his. "What happened, happen, don't dwell on the past, we just have to dwell on the future. Plus, your back, Snuffles is back, I'm healthy, and life is good right?"

"I'm glad to have you back, Mate." said Ron.

"I'm glad to be back." replied Harry.

"Alright, let Mr. Potter get some rest, I'll release him tomorrow before the train leave. Now go before I have Professor Snape come down here." Madam Pomfrey said and shooed out the disappointed children. Harry mouthed sorry to them, half wondering why he always ended up here more then his classes and wondered how in the world McGonagall managed to sneak out without any of them noticing.

Outside was a raging titan of a storm, crackles of lighting and rolling thunder lit up the sky in the distance while wind swept rain pounded the top of the train, waves of water poured down the window. Harry sat, by himself in the furtherest cabin away from everyone. He didn't really want to be with anyone at the moment. He just wanted his thoughts, he had many of those during his year and a half long journey through the other world. It was an adventure indeed, not something he ever wanted to do again. But he did take a lot from the encounter. No one had a clue what he went through, other then maybe Sirius. It wondered though, how much Sirius actually recalled. He guessed maybe at least a little, he did not know of how well Sirius memories held intact.

"_Sirius, do you think that what we did will stop us from ever seeing our family again?" asked Harry, who pondered the thought. _

_The had settled to rest for the day, Alice was out, possibility collecting what infinite knowledge the land held for her. Their small camp fire held back the creeping twilight that had settled upon the barren red land. Slabs of granite and obsidian laid in sharp daggered like formations creating a child's portrait of what mountains must have looked like. Small shrubs and even the occasional animal could be heard or seen if one was looking but outside of that, it looked more of a valley of death, a no man's land of those who crossed._

"_I think if what we preach as humans is what god is really like then yes, god will understand why what we needed to do. But of course, what am I to say about god? I didn't even meet him, her, or what ever it is." Sirius shrugged. _

"_I dunno, God.. he isn't a he.. nor a she.. From what I can tell God is what we believe him or her to be. But I do know that he scares me, more so even then the devil. Where the devil is more human and believes in the free will that we humans have much control over. God.. Have you never noticed how the angels have and without question follow the command of God? And yet, the Demons who are the closest to the devil always seem to have there own thoughts? It makes no sense, or perfect sense, I don't quite know. But it almost seems that one would enjoy being the right hand of the devil more so then the right hand of God." Harry sighed, before starting this journey, things like God and the Devil didn't matter to him. Of course this was before fighting with a devil, being touched by angels, and creating spells to destroy a gate that wasn't meant to be created. _

"_Don't think about it to much Prongslet, you only have to know that you'll lead a good life. Have a wife and kids, be the conquer of evil, and be known throughout the entire wizardry world of one who saved our world from darkness. The one who defied death twice, touched by an archangel, I won't even mention the fact you got to study under the most influential men of time. If god himself doesn't forgive what you did in this world and our world. Then there isn't much hope for us. Sirius laughed, and Harry chuckled._

"_I know Sirius.." Harry said softly as his hand rubbed over his chest where the hand of the archangel had been placed on him. _

"_What did it feel like?" _

"_Being touched? It was as if I been filled with so much love for all of the world. Those who died, for those who live, for those who were never born. Everything... animals, humans, insects, all in one moment... Suddenly the world became magic itself. I could feel everything and yet I could pin point anything between the two worlds." Harry shivered._

"_That must have been something, I can't even imagine what that feels like." _

"_I couldn't either, not until that moment... But just like that, it was gone, well not truly gone. I can still feel it, the raw emotion that swept over my body. In here." Harry placed his hand upon the archangel imprint. "it's showing me that there is much more to life then the bitter war our world is in now." _

"_That's good to know" Sirius whispered._

The train ride itself was uneventful, the prefect's meeting ended about thirty minutes into the ride, Harry had just woken up from his daze like dream state. He was glad that Dumbledore had taken a lot of the media press away from him. Going from the hospital wing to the dorms was a nightmare in itself, students of all years came to congratulation him, or ask him the five hundred million dollar question the world wanted to know. 'How did he do it?" It was at that moment he was glad that he had created the D.A. With Hermione's help. The members of the now infamous deadly ministry team stood around him like body guards protecting the intruders from getting to close. He felt like a small child needing protecting from the harsh reality of the world. But he didn't complain, as long as the school stopped coming after him while the ministry team stood around him he didn't have any complaints on what to say.

Dumbledore had asked him later that week to have a chat with him, things got broken and feelings were unleashed. Fortunately for the both of them, Harry had reminded himself to keep calm and kept his magic in check in fear of hurting himself and the Headmaster. It was during this conversation Harry was told of the prophecy, and to his surprise, he found himself laughing at the idea that something so small an insignificant in his life was held to such high regard that it lead to the death of his parents and others that followed Dumbledore's ways. The meeting had ended just before Harry could tell Dumbledore his story of his journey in the dead world, it seemed that snuffles was having a bit of a panic attack from not seeing Harry for almost a week.

The cabin door opened as his fellow Gryffindors entered taking seats next to him. Harry hadn't bother to look who was there, he figured that the usual were there, plus or minus a few.

"What an awful meeting, I swear if they don't drop the bloody--"

"RON! Language! It's all over the papers, it's everywhere. The topic isn't just going to disappear over a fortnight. Plus it's just Harry doing the impossible, and you know how the ministry just wants to suck it up, specially now that Voldemort is out and about again." Hermione interrupted, everyone but Harry cringed or gasped at the name. "I for one am tired of this whole non-sense what so ever. I can't believe that the board of governors have actually consider taking Dumbledore out of office for his little spiel about the DA. And the DA? The ministry now wants the members names so that they can be punished."

Harry droned out there voices, not really wanting to hear what they had to say about how Dumbledore was playing the protector over Harry. If the world only knew that it was Hermione's idea to introduce the DA, then everyone would be an uproar. Nor did he want to hear any more about the Ministry, they alone had pissed him off more then enough times to really want to even begin to play on there side.

"I have to say something about the DA." Harry piped in, after half an hour of trying to keep his mind shut to everyone's voices. "I want to do more about the DA, I don't want this just to be a school project. I had a lot of time to think.. well a bit to much time to think about what has happened in the past few weeks." Everyone became eerily silent to hear Harry speak. "When Ron told me how the first task force worked so well together and put his input on how we could do better, it made me realize what type of position we are in at the moment. No only do we have a very powerful wizard that is covering for us, but he also have the position in that we are just kids. And who has ever listen to kids?" Harry looked around the room, not noticing that he had stood up.

"What I am trying to get at is that, over this next summer I want to do more then just sit around my aunt's house and start training more with the DA." Harry turned his head to the group in the cabin. He didn't know if he could take what ever looks they might have given him. But he fought through his ridiculous notion of being embarrassed and continued. "I'm tried of running guys, I'm tried of getting out of these dreadful situations out of pure luck. Yes my luck has been good to me over the years, but it doesn't win wars. We are at war, and unfortunately everyone in our world is involved even if they don't want to be. I want to strike Tom where it counts, I want to make him feel the fear that he has instill into most of us."

Everyone nodded, and Harry continued. "What I'm purposing is that with the DA that we have right now, we make it a different army. I don't care what it's called, that's not the point, the point is. Is that we have the ability to make ourselves a force in this world. We've already fought death eaters, and not just any death eaters, the ones that are closes to Tom. I'm purposing that we make sure to train over the summer break, we meet and gather in the muggle world. And start working as a team or teams. Like Ron pointed out, we fight as if there is no one by our side. It shouldn't be that way, if we are to be a force to reckon with, then let's be a force, an army! Muggles do it, they work as one cohesive super-organism to make themselves impossible to defend against. Why are we so blinded by our magic to not see our counter-part brothers doing what we should have been doing from day one." Harry's voice trembled, he hadn't thought about where his speech was going to, he only knew what had to be done.

"Hermione, your the brains behind everything. No matter how much I can try and study books, I will never be able to recollect half of which you already know." Harry said, noting to himself how cute she looked when she blushed. "Ron, I can never beat you in chess, and yes I learned a lot about strategy in my other life in that veil. But I don't have a natural instinct for it, I have to work at it and even then I doubt I'd even get close to what you can do when you apply yourself." Harry said as his eyes directed to his two best friends. Ron gave a tight smile and nodded. "Ginny, as hot headed as you can get sometimes. Your natural ability to take command of the situation is something is looked a lot for in a leader. General Patton was like that when I first met him, destroy everything first then talk about it later. But what made him different is that his men followed without question because they believed in his ability to pull them through the darkest of times. Neville you amaze me in the fact you never think highly of yourself and yet to duel down death eaters twice your age and twice your knowledge." Neville hid his blushing cheeks in his sleeve not wanting anyone to notice.

"You see, that night everything changed for us, we grew up, we became adults that night. No longer can we idle by while our world wastes away." Harry inwardly smiled as he noticed everyone's faces lighten at his complements. "Together, we are an unstoppable force. Together we can do almost anything and nothing is impossible. I just proved that. But we are only five, and as much as we can do, there is just not enough of us. So what I'm suggesting is that we begin to build the DA much like a muggle army. Other members will start making up other parts of our forces. I purpose that we have at least four other teams of five that work similar to us. We need to start training now, I know we trained during the school year but this should never stop us from training outside of the school." Harry smiled at the thought that he would be able to see Hermione during the summer.

"I'll get to work on getting together everyone's schedules to see when the best days will be to get together." Hermione said. "I'll have to tell my parents that our trip has to be canceled this summer, but when they know what's at stake they should agree."

"Yeh, grandmother wanted to get out of the country this summer.. after.. well you know who came back to light. I'm going to have to tell her that if we run we are letting him win the war." Neville spoke up, still timid in his voice.

"Ron, I need you to start drawing up a list of our DA members. You spent as much time as me getting to know everyone. I want you to start thinking about what teams the other members should be in." Harry noticed Ron visibly brighten at the thought.

"Ginny and Neville, We can't call ourselves the DA any more. Your job is in the next few weeks is to come up with another name for our army. And maybe a symbol? We have to let people know what we are. Let's say.. for this group at least two weeks from today, we gather at the Weasleys. After that we can start getting down and dirty with what our objectives are to be." With that Harry let everyone to there own thoughts. He was going to take the war to old Tom, he had to they couldn't just sit back and watch the world past them by thinking that life was grand and fine.

"Harry how are you going to get away from your relative's house?" Hermione questioned.

Harry looked at her and smirked, "I didn't travel for a year and a half in the underworld only and didn't pick up a book down there."

Hermione blushed again and nodded, "I hope it's nothing illegal."

"Oh not, nothing illegal, just something that everyone has forgotten." Harry smirked

"If I may say something.." Luna spoke in her usually sing-song voice. "Your adventure must have been exciting for you to take the fight to him. I sure would like to know what the archangel said to you." The entire room suddenly grew silent and all eyes went to Harry.

"Another day Luna, and your the mother says Hi." Harry said just as the train pulled into it's stop at the King's cross.


	3. The Deepest Connection

_**Chapter 3 – The deepest part of the soul**_

It felt like the world was turning it's back on him again leaving him to the fates of muggles where he couldn't do anything to stop them. At least he had somethings to think about things to plan, things to learn. He still needed to adjust to this realm, two years after he had jumped through that dam gate and still barely anything had changed. Of course time went slower out here then it did there. Then again, there wasn't a concept of time there. The ghosts of the world just continued there business like they would have if they were still living. The only way he could even begin to tell it had been a year was because he kept a journal while he was there. As he called it, "the book of creation", it explained everything that had happen. Drawing, writings, magical incantations, spell creation, transfigurations, just about everything and anything he had learned went into the book, itself was an adventure that many wizards would love to have. He wondered how Hermione would react to reading such a book.

The Dursley's didn't even come to pick him up this year, not that he was surprised. It didn't matter, the knight's bus was a good way to travel. And he didn't have to listen to his uncle yap all the way home or Dudley snoring.

The ride was a quick one, paying a what he had left of galleons in his pocket to the driver and stepped off the bus. Nothing had changed, same small rows of flowers lining the walkway entry to the white door. Two windows on the bottom, two windows on the top. One car in the driveway, a small and well kept lawn, with an equally small garden growing along the front wall.

Before he even reached the door it had opened, Vernon stood there, getting fatter by the minute. Behind him was his enormous cousin, and equally frightful was his only true blood relation Petunia. Just barely in viewing range of the doorway.

"Boy... Is that you?" Vernon's words hissed, "What happened over the school year did those freaks finally show you how much more you are a freak?"

"Hello to you Uncle." Harry responded, not really in the mood to talk to his uncle.

"Boy, you better show some respect to your elders, the only reason we are letting you back in this house is because of your freak mom just so happen to be my wife's sister." sneered Vernon. On any other day Harry would have blown up, but today he just was not feeling up to the challenge.

"Can I please come in Uncle? I've had a very long year and I'm not really in the mood to hex you." Harry said nonchalantly knowing fully well that he would get the entire family rile up.

"Why you little!"

Harry held up his hand and looked directly into Vernon's eyes. Harry felt himself pull up his magic from his core and into his palm. His eyes glowed a bright emerald green, his palm had a faint yellowish white glow to it. "Uncle, I'm only going to say this once and only once, leave me alone for the rest of this summer and I will never get your way. But cross me, and I'll make your regret everything that you ever did to me."

"but but..." Dudley stuttered behind Vernon.

"I can't use magic outside of school? Let's test the theory and see if the ministry has the balls to come after me." Harry whispered and drew his hand down, and pushed back the energy back to his core. "Now.. I have a lot to do this summer and I don't need you interrupting me or anyone else for that matter." Harry shoved both Vernon and Dudley aside and looked at his aunt, for a second he questioned if he should tell her what his mother had told him. But he knew she had the right to know.

"My mother says hi, and that she was sorry for all of the things that had been said in the past. She knows that she can never make up for it, considering that she can't exactly come back to this plane. She said that she wants to put everything in the past because it doesn't really matter now." Harry looked at his aunt, not giving her a chance to response then walked to his room.

Harry dropped off his two trunks and other supplies and artifacts that he had gathered over the year on his bed. His eyes gently moved across the room, inspecting every little detail. It seemed so long ago that he had left the room for the summer to go to Hogwarts. Harry thought to himself and walked out of the room and into the upstairs bathroom. At first he couldn't believe what he was looking at in the mirror. He had seen himself many times over the past two years but this was the first time he had really noticed himself. Long streaks of crimson red still ran through his messy black hair. His eyes while still the emerald green that everyone knew him for really stood out against his pale skin. If it wasn't for the light shade of pink in his cheeks he almost would have mistaken him for being part of the undead. His face had changed completely, no longer did it hold the boyish look that made him look innocent and sweet. Small scars lined the side of his face, it had been where Calphus had almost took off his head with his claws. What a year, Harry thought and proceed to stripped off his clothing and noticed that even though he never truly did any formal training on the other side, the constant fighting and traveling had gotten him into a shape that he couldn't argue against. Oh how he had changed, Harry thought insightfully to himself, he turned on the shower and jumped in after it warmed up a bit. He let the water cascade down his body as he just stood there with his head down. It had changed him so much, it stripped away what was left of his child hood, it had created a man with a purpose an a mission to keep those he loved around him alive. It was a journey to show him the meaning of life, it was a journey to show him how much he wanted to live and to see the end of the war.

"The end of the war", Harry whispered to himself. Before he had entered that veil the concept of war was that of what children played in there backyard. Yes he had fought Tom on multiple occasions and survived but even that was child's play. If it wasn't for some lucky streak he would have been dead a long time ago. His concept of war had changed, now he saw it as a necessary evil to keep those who were innocent safe and protect those who could not protect themselves. And even more so, a way to keep the small freedoms alive.

Finishing up his shower Harry dried off and quickly got dressed and walked back to his room. His head still swarmed with thoughts he was slowly trying to organize into some coherent tangible way of thinking. But most of them escaped him like a fleeting butterfly getting away from a net. Harry wasted no time after the shower to unpack all of his belongings, from his broomstick to his other trunk with the many different items and artifacts that he had collected throughout his journey. One of these items was his personal journal, his "book of creation". A detailing journey of his entire journey, well most of it and when he had time to write down his thoughts. Harry took a seat on his bed after clearing away some of the junk and opened up his book of creations.

_Day 1 _

_ I have to admit something and I will admit this only one time. I've stumbled down the rabbits hole and have entered wonderland, well sort of. I fear that I've done something terribly wrong, and that I will never see my friends again, nor will I ever see Hermione again. This isn't the nice and beautiful garden on the other side of the door, no, this is no garden at all. In fact it's a world vastly different from ours, the sky isn't blue and the ground isn't brown. It smells constantly of sulfur and brimstone if I can even call it that. The sky is of what one could call a forever pink twilight, an the ground is red and slightly amber, if that can be the color of the ground. Everything seems burnt here, nothing to amazing, yet it's amazing within itself knowing all to well that this is a different world._

_I'm not starting this journal the first day I've gotten here. It's been almost three full days since I jumped into the veil to go after Sirius. I will admit when I jumped through I was in sort of a dazed like state, unable to truly understand what had just happened. I do remember that when I first opened by eyes I could see off in the distance Sirius being taken away from some unknown figures, and near me were two of the most vastly different creatures I've ever seen in my life. On my left was only what I could describe as a demon, long horns protruding from the pinkish reddish like skin from the base of it's head. Red beady eyes that could bore holes through your skin, he was more like a man then something you would expect from a demon. But he was scary never the less. And on my right was the most beautiful looking man I've never seen, the embodiment of light and hope, an angel if I could take a guess. The angel, did not have a form per say. It was more like a human figure wrapped up in tendrils of light that stretched out around him or her, I couldn't really tell. Everything was covered from head to toe with these tendrils yet I could distinctly tell that there was a sword attached to the hip of this creature. I could feel the hatred dripping from the Demon only to be countered by the Love that dripped off of the angel. _

_At first I stood at the edge of the gate, at awe of the creatures around me. Then curiosity struck me to see that none of the guardians of this gate seem to notice me. It was at this time I looked down to see that the vial of blood that Alice had given me was glowing particularly bright against my pale skin. And then I remembered that very day she gave it to me. It was on a cold night during the end of the school year, what month? That I do not remember, but I remember distinctively of what she said about herself that night. It was the first time that she had really opened up to me._

_ "Harry, I tell you this now in complete confidence that you will never repeat these words again. I'm only telling you this because... well when you get to my age all you have is stories of the past to keep you looking forward towards the future."_

_I remember those words only because it had aroused my curiosity in her. I had known already she was a vampire, Hermione had figured that out and we had a great long debate on the topic of how dangerous it was for me to be around a vampire. But Hermione didn't know the entire story of how we met, I don't think many people will ever know. But I was in a life debt with her and so I felt compelled to continue my meetings with her. That night she continued her life story starting back when she was born, and continued until the present. But one particular event comes to mind during this interesting situation that I am currently in._

_ "It was at this point in time that I realized I had exceeded all mortal boundaries and was beyond space and time. It was at this point I realized that I was the master of death, bringer of destruction and giver of life. I know this sounds like I have a really big ego, which all vampires do but when you have lived as long as I have then you can understand that there comes a time when nothing in this world could ever willing hurt you."_

_Master of death, did her vial of blood allow me to remain unnoticed by these creatures? I had questioned back then and I still have questions now, but it seems that way. I can't truly conclude my theories until I search more in this world. There so much to put down in this journal which I happened to stumble upon not to far from my initial trek from the gate in Sirius direction. It seems that our kind throws a lot of junk inside this veil not truly understanding what it is. This journal seems to be a journal of a very powerful witch, there isn't a name but I can feel the power radiant off of it. The other writings in this book are most impressive. A lot of them are studies of the magical nature. _

_This I am glad for because it's shown me somewhat of how to use wandless magic, which I am eternally grateful for, I doubt I would have survived long without this aspect. Its amazing how much more you can do without a wand, the feeling of absolute control over your magic is amazing. Of course as of the moment I can only cast only the simplest of spells. Anything more then that, I risk buring my own magical out. There's also other things she discusses, magical creatures that might aid my journey, creatures I've never even heard of. It talks about the differences between life magic and death magic, never does it mention light and dark magic. I've yet to read what the difference is, but my guess is that in all reality there isn't light or dark magic, it's just magic. A shielding charm can be used still as a weapon of war much like a muggle shield. It isn't as effective as the killing curse but it still can damage. Or a simple levitation charm harmless when using on objects that don't feel pain or can float already. But what if you were to drop a man from a mere height of 25 feet? It would still do damage. This is just food for thought, I'll have to come back to it when I have more time to sit and read._

_I doubt It is amazing to think that I've stumbled across such a find. Of course it could be absolutely useless if I can never get out of this place again. It also has shown me other theories and other powerful types of magic that I can not just throw this journal away. There is no ill intent inside this journal, no, unlike Tom's journal there is no soul locked up in this journal. Just beautiful illustrations of this witches theories and formulas and dictations of her life in general._

_There were other items that laid off the side of this rocky beaten path, none of which seemed to catch my eye. I'm more afraid of touching them considering anything thrown inside the veil was meant for it's destruction. To think it's only the third day and I'm already experiencing of how life can be cruel and lonely. Not to mention the fact that I'm starving and yet I haven't found a single ounce of life or anything for that matter. I won't concede defeat not yet, not ever._

_~ Harry James Potter_

Harry finished reading the very first page of his journal. He remembered it like it was yesterday, he knew that he had to grow up fast or he would have perished. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh Harry put his journal back into the deepest compartment of his trunk far past the other trinkets that he managed to collect while on his journey. His hand lightly brushed up against a small silver pebble and in an instance it drew in his magic. It made him shiver and pull his hand away. He'd have to remember that one and not touch it again.

Harry moved over to the small desk that over looked the small window which over looked the overly normal street. He noticed two cloaked figured standing around on the other side of the street. He couldn't help to be amused that Dumbledore went to great lengths to keep him safe. His eyes lazily moved from his guards to the evening sun it oddly reminding him of the other world. He wondered how Sirius was doing now, he met him just before he had left on the train, but it wasn't enough time to really know what was going on. He half imagined that day that Sirius would have been mad at him for doing such a stupid thing. They hadn't talked much, they had a mutual understanding of what events had conspired.

He, like Sirius couldn't believe that they just had did that. Harry joked about how he had to pull Sirius onto his back because Sirius had to go Godfather, superhero mode and almost for the second time and almost get killed. As if you could get killed again in the other world, Harry scoffed at the thought. This earned a small chuckle from Harry.

He pulled out a parchment from his desk and started a quick note to "Snuffles", he wanted to know what he thought of his ideas and his future plans for the D.A. Harry could almost here Sirius yelling at him for being just a kid and that grown-ups should be taking on the worlds problems. Once he was finished he quickly tied his note to Hedwig who looked all to happy to have her master back and all to happy to get out of the dreadful place that her master could even consider calling home. She took off in a hurry and with a hoot, leaving Harry to himself and to his thoughts. His thoughts lead him to the idea that had occurred to him just after he had gotten off the train. He had to think about how was going to get around by passing the guards that surrounded his house and how he was going to meet everyone for the D.A. Meetings.

The week quickly past for Harry, who very much like last year spent time jogging down the same path that took him from the house past the local part, to the corner market, through a near by graveyard and back again. It was along this path he had met the elder vampire Alice Tiberius. It was almost exactly two years ago that she had walked into his life waiting for him at the end of his run, he missed her smile and how the wind casually brushed her hair in front of her face while her figure remained like a ancient roman statue. Even he had to admit that she held a captivating beauty that many women would die for. But he also knew that she was a predator in the prime of her game. She was made to look that way to draw enough attention to make humans attract to her. After his run he would go to the nearest cafe with her, they would talk about what ever had been on his mind the day prior.

It was during this time he spent with her that they went over many different life problems. She would find a way to open him up to different ideas that the world had to offer. She found ways to make him think outside of what was just in front of him. Harry had to admit that most of the time it was a one sided conversation and it was more of a lecture on Alice's part. But it was during these days that he cherished the most because he felt like he could talk to her about anything in his life. Even the most mundane of things.

Unfortunately these thoughts lead him down a very dark and narrow path. He really hadn't thought about her death because he had met her on the other side of life. She had been his companion for a few months while he was in hell. She was his mentor even in that world. When things looked dark and grey she was there to help him through the rough times. There had been multiple times when Harry felt like turning around and go back to his real life. There had been multiple times when he felt his emotions take over and the madness that surrounded the other world take over his mind. If it wasn't for her Harry knew that he wouldn't have been able to come back and try to save those he loved. Harry wiped his eyes when he noticed they had collected a little water around the edges. All these thoughts were getting him depressed.

Harry shook his head and sat up from his bed and looked around his room. The better part of the week he spent a lot of time going over the many of the different incantations within his journal, many were writing by the previous journal owner and many of his own. He often wondered why purebloods were far weaker then muggleborn or why the magically society decided to hide themselves?. He often wondered why wizards lacked what there breather non magical humans had. A fascination with innovation, wizards were lazy pack animals. They moved with those who held the most power and lacked the mental fortitude to pursue thinking outside of the box. Harry often wondered after the many different tutors that he had in the other world, how is it that his people were to survive a war if they lacked the reasoning to create, expand, and make there own destiny in the world. It was now he wished he had Alice to talk to about his thoughts.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville sat around in the attic half wondering if Harry was really going to show up to the meeting that he had planned. All of them had finished the projects Harry had asked them to do. All of them felt accomplished in knowing that it was the first step in changing the direction of the war. They did it not only for Harry but for there families.

"So how was your summer going?" Ginny asked Neville who sat across from her. He was staring off into space much like Luna who sat next to him.

"oh... well grandmother was so anxious to leave the country that when I told her that I couldn't leave, she was in shock. And then when I told her that I had a duty to Harry and to the rest of the wizardry world to keep it safe and protected I thought she would have died. At first she didn't understand, but I think I got through to her. She was almost.. almost seemed proud of me." Neville beamed.

"At least that's better then what Ron and I had to go through, mum was well..--" Ginny looked up at a corner of the attic wondering how she could describe her mother's reaction to all of the events that had happened.

"Psycho? Crazy? Wanting to chop off our heads? Bloody murder?" Ron blurted out, "it took two calming droughts to even begin to calm her down. When Dumbledore told her of the events of that night, she blew an entirely new magical fuse. I could have swore that our house was about to fall."

"My mum and dad were not to happy to hear that I wasn't going to go on the summer trip with them. Of course they understood that I wanted to study to do better on these years tests. I didn't tell them anything about what had gone on last year... I don't think they would have let me stay if I told them." sadly Hermione said.

"oh.. father was curious about what happen to Harry, he wanted to know everything about the veil how it was destroyed and everything else. If only those snarkles didn't whisk away my memories I might have been able to tell him more. But the manifolds did bring something to me the other night, a whisper of a coming of a storm. I told them it was silly because it was a clear night but then they showed me. I wonder how dark this storm will be." in a dainty off world type of voice Luna said. Everyone looked at Luna with interest, never did she ever really talk in such a straightforward manner even for Luna.

"My aunt and uncle never would understand what happened, of course I told my aunt what my mother told me. I can still see my aunt's face, oh she looked as if she.. well you get the point." said Harry who stepped through what looked like an invisible door way with the edges barely visible. Behind him everyone could clearly see Harry's room, yet anything around the door was still the attic. "surprised to see me?" Harry laughed as he fully moved through the doorway and let it close up by itself. Everyone still had there mouth's open, unable to response to the fact Harry just appeared and it wasn't by apparition.

"I've been working on it at my aunt's house. I figured if it worked in the other world, then I could at least try it here. Apparently it does work. It's near bloody hard to maintain in this world. But doable." Harry took a seat near Hermione. Her mouth still gaping, the wheels in her head moving a mile a minute trying to formulate what had just happened. The doorway vanished without a sound leaving everyone still in a daze like state.

"A fly is gonna go into that mouth of yours if you don't close it." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear, earning a blush from Hermione.

"how.." Was the first words Hermione could say as she stood up and walked over to where the doorway appeared. Her eyes curiously looked through the thin air, she waved her hand through as if she could detect the magical signature of the doorway.

"What is the fastest way to move between two points in space?" said Harry.

"in a straight line." Hermione responded, her eyes quizzically looked at Harry then back at where the doorway appeared.

"So let's take out the line itself and place the points on top of each other, and suddenly there is no longer is there a gap to cross."

"but."

"Would create and unstable rift in this world collapsing it within itself?" Harry smiled, "That part I haven't quite figured out yet.. But since we are all here, I imagine that nothing to bad has happened."

"That could be dangerous, you don't know the side effects! Did you even know if it would work? What if the ministry can detect it?" Hermione stopped her ranting and started her examination of the area of where the door way had appeared and turned her high powered inquisitive mind on Harry. Harry shrugged and smiled.

"No, but call it a leap of faith, isn't that what every thing is?" Harry questioned.

"Gah, Harry what did that veil do to you. Your starting to sound like Hermione!" Ron cried and held his head, "Don't leave me mate, I need a partner in crime to continue our streak of not doing much." Everyone laughed, "Look Mate, I know that veil changed a lot in you, but you can't just be walking around through invisible doorways. Imagine if you just walked into the ministry or Hogwarts by passing all of there wards? They would go nuts, The ministry would have you locked up."

"Ron it isn't like I'm going to boast that I've found another way to travel. Plus it's not much more different then apparating, it's just more efficient. And without all of the popping and stuff that could give away your position." said Harry. "And I highly doubt I could pass through Hogwarts and the Ministry wards."

"What about the location? How did you know we were in the attic and not in Ron's room, or the shed, or Ginny's room?" asked Hermione.

"Oh... well it's like running a sideshow on the other side, I can peer into rooms that I remember without actually letting the inhabitants know I'm looking into the room." said Harry getting very suspicious looks from the girls.

"Alright, we all know why we are here today. So let's get started, Hermione you go first." Harry quickly changed the topics and turned his attention to Hermione.

Still gaping, Hermione quickly gathered herself and looked at Harry, he could see in her eyes that this conversation wasn't done yet. "Alright, well.. yes." Hermione smiled, "Yes, well I've message all of the DA members they've agreed that it is a great idea in wanting to do more outside of school. In fact they said they would love to start as soon as possible. So when we choose days to get together I will start sending out information to them so we can choose a proper spot. For muggle born students I will send things through the mail, for others I'll find other methods to properly insure that our information is not intercepted by the enemy."

"Good, I'd have to add to that. I believe the safest place for any of us is in the muggle world. Now we can't exactly use magic so this summer we will be working on team work. Hermione can you get information on parks or other places hidden from the magical world in order for our group to work?" Harry asked.

"I'll get on it, it's a good idea." Hermione took out a parchment and quill and started to write out in detail of what they would need.

"Ginny, Neville," said Harry.

"right.. well we can't go by the DA any more like you said. So well.. we've come up with other names. We started with Potter's Army, but that would be declaring to much to the ministry. So we thought of different names." Neville timidly said and pulled out a list. He handed it to Harry who quickly looked over the list.

"If I may." Luna interjected as she came out of her dreamlike state. "Are we not potter's army? Would It not show the world that we mean to do what we set out to do? If we are against the dark lord they why not show the world that we have followed the one person who has defied him the longest?"

"But, the ministry would have our heads. And Dumbledore couldn't cover for his if we were to name ourselves that." said Ginny.

"We don't have to make ourselves known to the world.. not yet at least." Luna quickly retorted.

"Luna is right, I think being called Potter's army is good to unite our cause against what we are setting out to do. Plus, we have to keep this a secret, the less people know about us the more we will be able to adjust to the enemies plans. Not even the order can know about us." Ron spoke up, his hand resting on his chin. "Right now we don't have the numbers to attack you-know-who, straight on or the experience. That would be suicide, we have to work on being stealth and untraceable. Our ability to survive will be based on our ability to deceive."

"So it's Potter's Army?" Hermione asked. Everyone except Harry nodded. He didn't quite like the idea of having a army named after him. But he also knew that If there word ever got out, everyone else would be safe and he would take all the blame.

"Potter's army it is." everyone said at the same time.

"Well, our current numbers, and the different experience levels within them all. We stand at a major disadvantage. Most of us are not even allowed to do magic outside of school. Those who can are not coming back to Hogwarts next year." Ron started in with his assignment. "I've placed people who I see work together well, but groups three and four there ages on average are barely over fifteen."

"Groups three and four will be placed on defensive duty, I will not have any student younger then sixteen be in the face of combat." Harry stated, he had seen what happens when kids grow up to be soldiers. To many he had seen in the other world, they were a group unto themselves and something Harry never wanted to see again.

"Ok so the only groups that can actually do something will be groups one and two, so now not only did we not have the numbers before but now we have half the men to work with when striking an opponent." Frustrated Ron ran his hand through his hair. "I guess it could work to our advantage, but these two groups would have to good. And I'm not saying just good, I mean they bloody well know exactly what each other are doing because trust me numbers do not play into our favor."

"that's why we are going to start training now, I'm not asking for this army to go out and strike at Tom any time soon. We don't need that on our plate. No, this is purely defensive measures until we can effectively hit Tom where it counts." said Harry.

"We should have groups one and two train at least four days a week, and groups two and three train maybe once a week. Could you imagine what the parents would say if there children left four days a week for a few hours of the day and then came back exhausted? But like you said Ron, if we are cutting our forces in half groups one and two better known each other like the back of there hands." said Hermione.

"Back of their hands?" Everyone but Harry questioned.

"why would we want to know the back of there hands?" Neville asked.

"It's a muggle saying, it basically means that your teammates are your life line. You have to know what they are doing before they even know that they are doing it." Harry said.

"I'll leave you to make up the schedule Hermione, Ron I want you to start to look into Auror tactics, also start looking into muggle tactics and training. Ginny and Neville I have a special plan for you. If we are to be called Potter's Army to much of my dismay, I think we will need a symbol of hope for our world. Luna, can you get me an interview with your father? I think it's time to start using the press to our advantage. Wars are won on deception and anticipating your enemies maneuvers. We can only help move the enemy and hope that it takes the bait. The media can be a powerful ally if used properly." Harry looked at Luna.

"Of course Harry, father would be so excited to know that he will have an interview from you." Luna happily said.

"Good, Anything else anyone wants to mention to the group?" Harry asked, his eyes casually scanned the group. His fighting six, or as he would like to on day call him. His generals, they were the masterminds behind his power. Without them he would be a lost soul amongst the wailing banshees of the night.

"I'd like to know this why this sudden change in heart? I mean all of last year it took all of my will power to pull you to even start the DA and now you want to build an army." Hermione questioned as she finished jotting down some notes on her parchment.

"I've changed a lot since my little adventure through the veil. I guess in a sense I had gotten a more classical education from both muggle and wizard and some other enlighten beings that manage to find me. They made me realize that by doing nothing we are allow the enemy to win the war, and now since we have the chance to do something we have the ability to wage war on our own terms. I want to make sure that we never have a repeat of that night in the ministry. I want to make sure that the next time we encounter Tom's forces they won't know what hit them, I want to make sure that the wizardry world knows that this army is going to bring change amongst it's people." Harry ended with a shout earning some cheers from his friends. "The world is built on dreams, and now that I have a dream that doesn't include Voldemort. I want to make sure that it comes true."

All of those in the room nodded, they understood Harry. They could feel what he was saying as if it had come alive as he spoke the words. He jumped through the veil a confused young man without any hope of life outside of school and suddenly, there was hope in his eyes, a dream to find and nothing was going to stop him.

"I wish I could tell you guys everything about the other world, but it's simply just to much to even begin to tell you. I can tell you this though. I entered that gate and found myself. And now that I have something to strive for, hell itself would have to come and drag me back before it will stop me from changing our world." Harry ended and smiled. "Any other questions?"

"Are you.. are you going to do that doorway trick again?" Neville questioned.

"Sure, I do have to get home somehow." Harry's surprised face turned into a smile.

"Harry... uh.." Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Could I go with you.. you know to your place.. I mean I just want to try that doorway out" Hermione said all in one breath.

"I was kinda hoping you would ask that." Harry smiled and closed his eyes and envisioned his room at the Dursley. Much like apparating he had to see both sides to where he was coming from and going to. "this is always the hardest part." Harry whispered. He held out his hands to the open air in front of him. Everyone had backed up against the wall, afraid of what might happen. Harry drew forth his own power within him calling it to from his core to his hands, his mind building at the same time what exactly what Harry wanted to do. And with a clap of his hands the power sprang forth from Harry and there before them stood a doorway with an invisible frame seemingly holding the power together. Of course the clapping and the antics were all just an act. He just enjoyed seeing the surprise on there faces.

Harry smiled at the doorway turned back to his fellow comrades, "Amazing isn't it? I just have to make sure to do all of that.. without the entire warm up. Used to be be able to do like it was taking a drink." All of them nodded. "The whole clapping thing, well that was just for effect. Your faces were classic." Harry laughed. "Ready Mi?" Harry asked Hermione who seemed quite embarrassed at the new nickname. Ron rose a brow at Harry but kept a blank face. Ginny didn't look to happy.

"Let me get my bag and then we can go.." Hermione was quick to throw all of her stuff into her bag and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry felt a warmth creep up his body. And with that both of the young students walked through the door and appeared in Harry's room.

"That was..."

"Something that you will never be able to figure out in your entire life time?" Harry laughed and turned around to peer back through the door to see everyone still at awe at how he had accomplished such a feat. Harry felt the power drain back into his body as the door shut leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves.

"that must take a great deal of power to control something like that."

"Not really, it takes a great deal of organization of thoughts and then having them do the job at hand. And that itself takes a lot of mental strength in itself to do." Harry smiled.

"you have changed a great deal.. I'm not saying I don't like it no..it's, just weird to go from knowing you to well... I don't' know any more, it's like you left us for ten minutes and suddenly your an entirely different person. And yet, I know your the same Harry inside.." Hermione was silenced as Harry crossed the gap between them and placed his finger on her lips. The proximity between them both made both of them flush, the heat radiated off of both of them.

"I'm still and will always still be the same Harry. It's just I've been through more then I can have ever expected in my life. I don't think I could ever explain it, it's has opened my eyes to what is important to me and what is important in my life." Harry moved his finger from Hermione's lips and stared into her eyes. He could find himself staring into her eyes for all of time. The way they showed love, compassion, and yet the sheer determination to understand everything that was in this world. They captured her beauty and the angelic radiance that glowed off of her. "I. When." he stuttered, afraid of what he might say might make her run away.

"I was alone for almost six months down there, I had nothing but my thoughts and a journal that I found down there. For sometime I had wondered why exactly I had jumped into that veil. Sirius was no where insight, not even a small animal lived in these lands. And it was then I realized that I had done this, subconsciously because I needed to realize what was important to me. And when I finally realized that I had lived in the past so much, with so much anger for the one who killed my parents, so much anger to those who made my life miserable. There was one person who always made me think of how much it is worth it to finish this journey and come back and start a new world where I don't have to be angry, I don't have to fear, where I can love those who are closest to me." Harry voice trailed off to a whisper as he moved closer to Hermione. He couldn't help his feelings, they were torn and battered from the long journey but he knew that they were true to his deepest core. The one who stood by him for better or worse, the one who continued to push himself to make himself better in every way even though he fought back tooth and nail. She never gave up on him, never looked down at him, she always stood by him. "Mi, there is nothing in this world that I.." Hermione moved closer and pressed her lips onto his.

For an instant, Harry's mind couldn't register the feeling sweeping through his body. It was all to sudden, but the feeling swept away like ripples in a pond and was quickly replaced with the thoughts how right this felt. Her lips were soft and as sweet as candy, but it ended all to quickly when there was a knock on his door. Both of them immediately jumped away from each other, quite unsure of what had just happened.

"Boy there's someone at the door for you." Vernon sneered. His loud footsteps could be heard as he trotted away from the door.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered, Harry could see that she was calculating a mile per minute in her mind. He watched as she started to struggle with what she wanted to say, he smiled, she was cute when she was so deep in thought trying to figure out something that didn't need to be figured out. He closed the gap again and kissed her once more.

At that moment a snowy white owl swooped into the room and landed on his desk. Harry gave Hermione a soft smile and turned his attention to Hedwig who hooted at him and held out her leg. Harry walked over and untied the letter, once opened he began to quickly read the message. It contained Hermione's address along with a quick scribble that it would be safer to send her away. Harry quickly contemplated about the letter and who it was from but given the time he turned around to Hermione.

"I'll see you later tonight, here you can take this and read it as much as you like. Its my journal from the other world. I only want you to see this." Harry whispered and then reluctantly pulled away from her. He quickly noted how much he missed her radiating warmth coming from her body. How much energy that flowed through her only seem to draw him in more. He pulled his journal out from his trunk, Harry handed Hermione the journal and then opened the portal door to her room, he didn't quite know how he managed to create the door to her room considering he had never seen it. But in his quick glimpse he looked very much like what a room of a woman of Hermione's caliber would look like. Elegant, yet classy filled with various books and other objects she had picked up over the years. Pictures lined the flowery pattern walls, with a single window on the far corner with a desk underneath, much like his.

"Promise me that you'll come see me tonight." Hermione asked.

"I promise." With that Harry lead Hermione by the hand and through the door before he closed it. It was just at that moment his door opened and a over large dog bounded over to him. Now he had wished he hadn't sent Hermione off, it was going to be a long afternoon.

_Day 25 _

_ I can't exactly remember how far I've traveled in such time,it's been all much of a blur to me. I finally found some what of a location to where Sirius might be using a locating spell. It seems that spell works very much like in our own world. Plus or minus a few things, the locating spell pointed me a westerly direction. My guess is that I'm very far away considering how faint my tip of my wand glows. Still there isn't any sign of life out here and its making me wonder how long I'll have to go. I am quite surprised at myself on how well I've adapted some of the spells in the few other books I've picked up. There ancient in writing, and unfortunately not many of them make any sense to me what so ever. I wish Hermione was here with him, she would know how to handle this. Of course I can almost feel that she would be hounding me about the use of these forbidden books. (_Hermione smiled, at least he was thinking of these things, she thought and then continued to read.) _I have gotten pretty good at conjuring food and drink, at the moment it seems to always be some biscuits and juice, I don't really know how to change the form yet or the taste. It's not quite the same as the real stuff but it is food and it does keep me going. I haven't put much thought into the side effects of eating magically conjured food. Considering that it is from my own magic, so it's kinda like eating my own magic?_

_I wonder sometimes to myself why I keep writing in his journal. I wonder why I keep on moving to find Sirius. I guess this is what it's meant to be, a test of my faith? Do I even have a faith? Do I believe in god and do I believe in the devil? I suppose I never really toppled such a subject. I wonder if Hermione believes in such things? How about Ron? I'll have to ask them when I get back, if I get back. It does seem a bit.. I don't know, I don't know what I'm talking about anyways. Even though I've seen demons and angels, it.. it's just a bit over whelming to even think that where I am at now is hardly my expectations of what heaven could be like. I do have to say that this can't be heaven, at least not from what I've been told. There is no white pearly gates, or endless and absolute happiness. This has to be hell. I don't know really, I'm to exhausted to think more on this topic right now._

_~ Harry James Potter_

Hermione read the entry, it was short and to the point. She did wonder why Harry hadn't given up he could have easily given into his the fact he was lost and had already experienced many days without any contact with any species. She enjoyed Harry's sketches, she didn't think he knew how to draw. But his sketches provide her with even more details about his journey and about who he was. She could almost imagine with the demon and angel looked like and the various plants and terrain looked like in the other world. She was even more surprised to read about his magical progression, no longer did he need the use of glasses because he had fixed it with a spell he had learned from the books that he found just casually dumped on the side of the road. It wasn't safe, she knew that Harry knew that, but he had to do it to complete his journey. She continued to read on, not stopping once and even read reading parts of his diary when it came to a particularly complicated spell he was trying to organize for the first time. She had never considered how much Harry had to try when it came to learning new spells, but she also noted that when he did accomplish it, he never forgot how to do it and quickly assimilated it into his system and how efficiently he used it. To her it was all natural, she had only need to read it and her mind automatically worked with it, organized it, and produced it.

_Day 75_

_ I swear if I have to hear that woman one more time I'm going to kill her myself! It was only two days ago I met up with the one and only Alice Tiberius-Murk, I didn't even know she had been killed that night. Of course it didn't go over well when I told her that, I knew she was holding herself back from killing me. But she's always been like that, I guess our relationship had always been.. interesting to say the least. She had told me she had seen me come through the gate but I had taken off so fast that she couldn't catch up, and then she had to deal with the Angel guarding the gate. I guess souls aren't allowed to come any where near the gate. She said she knew I had stepped through the gate because of her blood, and it was her blood that was protecting me from the others. There was a lot to this world that I don't quite understand yet. Living beings like myself and Sirius are not allowed to be here, the veil is kinda like a back door to the realm of the dead. It was never supposed to be produced and once god and the devil knew about such a creation (which kinda surprises me that god, the one we say is all knowing did not know that the veil had been produced.) that they placed one demon and one angel to guard it. She also told me that we had to hurry to get to Sirius, the longer he stayed without protection then he would have to remain here for the rest of eternity. That's just what I needed, to know that now I had a time limit to get my godfather back. _

_If it's one thing that will always get me about that woman is how she can be endlessly curious about everything no matter how small or how simple the object or creature is. She's like a child in a candy shop! She reminds me of Mi, though Mi isn't quite annoy as Alice and far more prettier.. Where did that come from. (_Harry scratched some notes out, barely readable to Hermione who was disappointed that she couldn't read more of what it had to say. )

_Confusing woman she is. You'd think after two thousand years of her existing on earth nothing more could be fascinating. But no, as she put it into her own words there is nothing more amazing then the fact that there is no one definite answer to the world's greatest question, why do we live? And then it struck me from there, that I had no answer to that question. Every now and then I've asked myself what is the meaning of life but this is something entirely different. Dam her. (_Hermione could almost see Harry's face, bunch up like a child who didn't get what he wanted, she giggled at the thought.)

_Two days and I'm already sick of her, well not really but still, we can not just get to our destination get Sirius and then get back out of this hell hole. No everything is question this question that, like why is the sky always a setting sun, or why does this place smell like brimstone and sulfur, or why do angels look like they don't care about anything. And demons resemble more of a human then angels. I ought to hex her tomorrow when she's not paying attention and in her own world. But I don't know that without her I won't be able to find my way out of this place. It's crazy to think that not to long ago that we were sitting down at the La Luna cafe just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade talking about the most mundane things. And now, here we are crossing planes that oddly resemble the Sahara desert, except that it's all rock and not sand and it isn't hot just..well the weather never changes here, it's still the same exact temperature. Not to hot, not to cold..._

_When will this journey end, every day is like taking another dose of poison, I can't even begin to imagine to tell my friends this, how can I tell Hermione how I feel about her? I don't think I'm brave enough to ask, I don't think she feels that way about me one bit, but the more and more I'm here the more and more I realize that I've always fancied her, she's pretty in her own way, yes, not like your super models you find in those magazines that Ron and Dean had showed me. No she's more real, and that's all one can ask for right? To see the real her, no make-up, no glamor, no deception. Ah, What are am I talking about. She probably doesn't feel the same way, somehow I almost feel like Ron and Her will get together soon, they do say opposites attract right? Well there are so far opposite that they should have been together by now._

_~ Harry James Potter._


End file.
